


Pot Meets Kettle

by Aqua_Tofana



Series: Testing the Waters [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tofana/pseuds/Aqua_Tofana
Summary: Orion and Skye's reaction to what happened inDont Call Me That. May have to read that to fully understand this one-shot."I'll be a porlock's granny," Skye said in shock. "He finally got the nerve." She wanted to commend the bloke. She always questioned his house placement, but clearly he had more ambition and cleverness than the two twats sitting next to her.Murphy looked back at his friends. "What? You knew Barnaby liked her?" Would it be appropriate if Skye rolled her eyes in response?"The question is who did not know," Orion replied in return. He himself knew as soon as he heard Barnaby had dropped Merula and had taken up with Nike's curse breaking friends.
Relationships: Orion Amari & Original Female Character(s), Orion Amari & Player Character, Skye Parkin & Original Female Character(s), Skye Parkin & Player Character
Series: Testing the Waters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008306
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Pot Meets Kettle

"You should just tell her," Orion told his friend as he gazed down the table at their teammate and friend.

Murphy looked back at Orion. "I'm sorry?"

Skye rolled her eyes at both of them. Best to deal with one problem at a time. "Don't know why you didn't say yes when she asked you out, McNully. You've fancied her since she, at least, made the team."

"If you don't try you miss one-hundred percent of the shots you don't take," Orion imparted on to him and then pointed back to Nike. If Murphy was the kettle, then Orion was the pot and he had no room to judge. And he really should listen to his own advice. 

Barnaby had come in and was standing there, smiling at Nike's group, chatting, before leaning down and kissing Nike for all to see. It really twisted that knife he had in his heart for the last few years.

"I'll be a porlock's granny," Skye said in shock. "He finally got the nerve." She wanted to commend the bloke. She always questioned his house placement, but clearly he had more ambition and cleverness than the two twats sitting next to her. 

Murphy looked back at his friends. "What? You knew Barnaby liked her?" Would it be appropriate if Skye rolled her eyes in response?

"The question is who did _not_ know," Orion replied in return. He himself knew as soon as he heard Barnaby had dropped Merula and had taken up with Nike's curse breaking friends.

Murphy McNully had ignored every sign since then that Barnaby Lee pined for Nike. And she was an easy person to turn your affection to. She was loyal to her friends, perspicacious enough to solve curse vaults and be in the top of her classes, and certainly stouthearted enough to face many dangers as an underaged wizard attending Hogwarts.

Skye reached across the table and patted McNully's shoulder. "Tough break, mate." What. A. Bloody. Idiot. Not the only one currently in her company. 

Orion and Skye changed the subject as they continued eating their morning meal, while their announcer friend remained uncharacteristically quiet. Neither said anything when he rolled off to talk to Nike.

"You think Vasquez is aware that McNully fancies her?" Skye asked her captain as they left the Great Hall, waving to Nike and her friends as they went.

Orion gave Skye a Gallic shrug. "While her eyes may be sharp on the pitch, she can miss many Quaffles off the pitch." 

"Speaking from experience, Amari?"

"Perhaps," Orion admitted. "What about you, Skye? Have you rid yourself of this...Quaffle?"

Skye snorted, "Got over that when Rath hit me with the Bludger before our first Cup."

"That was an accident, or did you forget?"

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't, but I want to be with someone who believes me, even if I'm wrong and they know it. Nike is one of my best mates, but haven't looked twice at her like that since then. Not like you and McNully." Plus, there was a cute blonde she was working the guts up to approach. She looked over at Orion to gage his reaction and saw that he was gearing up for one of his long, rambling, and nearly cryptic word spews. "Don't deny it. I've got a pair of working eyeballs."

Orion closed his mouth and continued anyway. "I have decided that I am not unhappy to gaze at the stars from the Earth, for when it rains there is always a rainbow to be seen."

Skye blinked at him a few times before replying, "I don't… what the bloody hell does that mean?" 

Orion didn't answer her question. "Do you know what Nike means?"

"Can't say I've ever thought of that," Skye admitted.

"It's Greek. She shares the same name as a goddess. It means victory."

"Oy, that ain't fair to her brother Jacob, is it then?" She laughed. "Poor bloke gets stuck with a boring ass name like ' _Jacob_ '."

He ignored her commentary. "Orion is also Greek, as well the name of a constellation. A naming practice my grandmother introduced into our family. Orion was a hunter. And a hunter needs to be patient when tracking its quarry."

She blinked her big blue eyes at him a few times. "Are you saying you're hunting Nike? Mate, that sounds a bit creepy."

"That is not what I mean," he reassured her. "I mean, I am willing to be patient and wait. Not all romances at school last until the end or after."

If Skye was understanding him right, then what he was saying was that he was going to wait for Nike and Barnaby to break up. Wow, she wasn't sure if she should be worried or impressed.

"What if they never break up?" she asked him. Orion stopped walking, causing Skye to stop and look back at him. He looked as if had never considered that before. "Orion?"

He gave himself a shake, as if shaking off bad thoughts. "If it comes to that, I will be at peace knowing that her parents already care for me like one of their own and I will continue to keep her eyes throughout my life if it comes to that."

Skye was stunned and watched Orion resume walking to their class. Just when she thought she'd understand him he threw her a cursed Quaffle.

"I don't think I'll ever get you, Amari."

"I'm aware."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% sure on Nike's canon romantic relationships. You can consider these three works, the only works I've written so far lol, as testers. I'm trying to get a feel for these characters.


End file.
